


The Haze of the Jungle

by Penrose_Forgeries



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Cougs is grumpy, non accurate description of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar is a patient man, really he is, but even he has his limits. And having to listen to Jensens babble while stomping through the jungle could make even Cougar snap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haze of the Jungle

The Haze of the Jungle

Stomping through a fifty degree jungle, hacking the vines and branches out of the way with a machete, was not fun at the best of times but constant chatter pouring from Jensen's mouth sure as hell wasn't helping.

"I swear to God, if he doesn't shut the hell up in the next five seconds I will cut Jensen's tongue out!" Cougar growled dangerously to Pooch, who stood beside him fighting against a vine that had snagged its way around his left ankle.

The driver looked up at his friend with a laugh. His laughter died in his throat when he saw no amusement in the snipers eyes, only the promise to carry out the threat.

Pooch hurriedly looked up to catch Jensen's attention. "Jay I suggest that you shut up…like now!" When the hacker raised his brow in a thankfully silent question, Pooch answered by gesturing towards Cougar, who was slicing through the dense under growth with deadly precision.

Jensen nodded in understanding and fell silent. Clay, who was a meter or so in front of the rest of his team, smirked as he heard his hacker go silent. He glanced over his shoulder at Rogue to see that he had a matching smirk on his scarred face.

They had managed to make walk about four meters before Jensen had started to ramble again. Pooch had repeatedly warned him to shut up but the hacker simply ignored him. Pooch could see Cougar's annoyance building with every word that came from the techs mouth.

By the time the team reached a small clearing Cougar's eyes had 'murder' written clearly across them. Jensen had just started talking about what would happen if there were no more bacteria in the world when Cougar interrupted. "I'm hungry, I'm hot, I haven't slept in two days and I'm pretty sure the only thing that's stopping me from bleeding to death is the bullet that is currently ledged in my side! I swear to all that is Holy Jensen, if you say one more word…I. Will. Kill. You!" he growled out in a voice that had even Rogue stopping to stare at the sniper as he hacked at a rope like vine.

Everyone got the meaning in his voice…everyone but Jensen. "Wait do you mean- SHIT!" Jensen was cut off when Cougar finally lost it.

"UGH THAT IS IT!" Cougar snapped as he leapt at the younger hacker with the strength he was missing only moments before. Taking the taller man by surprise he tackled him to the ground and wrested with him until Jensen was lying on his stomach with Cougar sitting on his back. When Jensen opened his mouth to ask for Clay's help, who by the way was being held back by Rogues hand on his chest, the sniper stuffed the rope like vine into his mouth and tied it securely behind his head, temporarily silencing the man.

He then turned to Pooch, who was standing three meters away laughing his ass off. "Tape" Was all he had to say. Pooch nodded, still laughing, and threw him a roll of duct tape. Cougar quickly untied the vine and applied the duct tape before Jensen could protest. When Cougar stood it was obvious to everyone that the strength he had found had again left him as he stumbled, grasping his side in pain. Pooch was at his side in an instant, grabbing his arm to steady him.

Rogue and Clay hurried to help Pooch as he lowered Cougar slowly to the ground. Jensen tried to speak but it came out as a hum. He reached to remove the tape but stopped when he saw Cougar's glare. Cougar started to push the others hands away but Clay gave him a look that held all his Commander authority. As Rogue held Cougar's shirt up to reveal his stomach Clay gently removed the make-do bandages to reveal the bullet wound. "Doesn't look infected but the wound has started bleeding again, probably when you talked Jensen." Clay scolded as he reapplied the bandages and helped Cougar to stand.

Cougar glanced back toward the now silent hacker and smirked. "It was worth it." And with that he turned and continued into the jungle, leaving the others to follow.

_ -The End- _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I own Nothing (bummer right?)  
> And so there you have it! My first Losers fanfic ^_^ hope you like it; I know it's not much but hey it's something!  
> let me know what you think  
> -Penrose


End file.
